


I'm achin', make it right

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Desperation looked good on Kakashi, Tobirama thought. It was rare they had the opportunity for something like this, rare they had the chance to indulge and take their time.Kinktober Day 8:wetting & desperation/creampie & Day 10: overstimulation/cock-warming
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	I'm achin', make it right

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Turn Me On" by David Guetta & Nicki Minaj.

Desperation looked good on Kakashi, Tobirama thought. It was rare they had the opportunity for something like this, rare they had the chance to indulge and take their time. His lover was tightly bound, arms stretched out before him and anchored to the ground at the head of their futon, hips forced high by the ropes binding his torso and legs. Between the ropes were the marks Tobirama had left during their previous few rounds – bites and scratches and bruises that would all be hidden by his lover’s preferred clothing.

Tobirama traced his fingertips down Kakashi’s spine, skipping over the deep blue ropes – the same colour as Tobirama’s armour, _his_ colour – that bound his lover so securely. Kakashi attempted a growl, but his breathless state made it more a huff. Tobirama chuckled, endeared (as ever) by the more feral instincts of his lover which were rarely given the opportunity to make themselves known. He pushed two fingers into his lover’s slightly swollen hole, smirking at the way Kakashi whined and arched himself to present. The remnants of Tobirama’s last orgasm trickled down from between his fingers, sliding over Kakashi’s perineum and down to his sac.

It awakened something primal in Tobirama to see his lover marked so thoroughly as his, and Kakashi’s almost feral behaviour when Tobirama held him down and forced him to take his cock was thrilling. He removed his fingers – now coated in his own spend – from Kakashi’s hole and shifted forwards, pressing his (once again) erect cock against the tender flesh. Kakashi shuddered and rocked back against him, mouth open and almost drooling, and Tobirama grasped his hips to hold him still.

“Fucker!” Kakashi snarled breathlessly, writhing, and Tobirama curled forwards over him to set his teeth against the nape of his lover’s neck. Kakashi stilled instantly and gave a wordless keen.

“Patience,” Tobirama chided, his voice rumbling through him and eliciting a shudder and soft whine from Kakashi. “I will give you what you desire, but you must be patient.” Kakashi gave another soft whine, but didn’t move again. Tobirama kissed his neck, approving, and began to slowly work his thick cock into his lover’s oversensitive body.

Kakashi whined, low and long, as his lover’s fat cock pushed into him without mercy, forcing his body to accept the intrusion even as the remnants of their previous coupling was both pushed deeper and forced out of him. He was utterly overwhelmed by the scent and sound and sensation, almost able to taste his lover’s spend on the air as he took ragged breaths through his mouth. Tobirama was huge, always felt enormous when he pushed inside Kakashi, and that sensation was tripled from how raw and used Kakashi felt.

But, fuck, he loved it.

His throat ached, short high-pitched whines escaping him as Tobirama pushed deeper and deeper, until his hips were flush against Kakashi’s rear. He keened, soft and desperate, and then moaned as two fingers – covered in the unmistakable taste of Tobirama’s cum – pushed into his mouth and settled on his tongue. His moan deepened and became even more desperate when those two fingers spread, forced his mouth to remain open.

And then Tobirama thrust, and a guttural cry was punched out of Kakashi. The sound was loud in their seal-warded room, and the echoing grunt of pleasure from Tobirama made Kakashi’s eyes roll up in his head.

Or perhaps that was due to being impaled on Tobirama’s cock, already full of his lover’s cum and feeling so _used_ and _wanted_.

Kakashi lost time, his entire world limited to the fingers in his mouth and the cock splitting him open. He was vaguely aware of reaching his own climax at some point, but Tobirama just fucked him through it and into a second, and then kept fucking him. The slick sounds of Tobirama inside him were obscene, and Kakashi was reduced to only whimpers as his lover showed no signs of stopping.

A third orgasm, this one completely unexpected and almost dry, tore through him.

He blacked out.

Tobirama groaned as Kakashi went slack in his bindings, pausing with his cock buried to the hilt inside Kakashi’s perfect ass. He removed his hand from his lover’s mouth and cut away the ropes, hauling his unconscious partner up and back into his lap. Kakashi whined, eyelids fluttering open, and Tobirama pressed his mouth to the column of Kakashi’s throat.

“Back with me?” he asked, his own voice hoarse and slightly strained, and Kakashi hummed and wriggled a little on his lap. Brat.

“Yep.” He turned his head and nuzzled beneath Tobirama’s jaw, a soft, pleading whine rising from his throat. Tobirama tightened his arms around his lover and bucked up into him, wrenching a cry from him. It wouldn’t take much for him to come, but he wanted to see his spend drip from his lover. He toppled them both forward, pinning Kakashi to the bed and fucking into him hard and fast, growling against the nape of his neck as he shoved deep and came for the third time that night. Kakashi was quiet and still beneath him, but his inner walls were clenching rhythmically around Tobirama’s cock as if to milk him of everything he had.

Tobirama eased out of his lover and watched, something primitive inside him quite pleased, as pearlescent white trailed down from Kakashi’s wrecked ass. Kakashi gave a pleased murmur and relaxed into the futon, legs still sprawled wide and giving Tobirama quite the view. Tobirama settled himself over his lover once more, blanketing the lithe shinobi beneath him, and smiled into Kakashi’s wild hair as the other man’s breathing settled into the rhythm of sleep.


End file.
